


Just A Lil Bit

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon that wanted top!Tom with a bottom cumslut!Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Lil Bit

Tom woke up to Tord in between his legs looking at him, his half hard cock in his mouth, licking and sucking obscenely. “God damn, Tord you little cockslut.” The eyeless man said, pulling at Tord’s hair and pushing him downwards. The Norwegian went down lower, slightly gagging before coming back up to lick the head of his cock. A trail of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth, his hand tightly wrapped around the base of Tom’s cock. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” Tom moaned out, bucking his hips slightly into Tord’s mouth. The Norwegian picked up his pace, sucking, licking up and down his dick. “Fuck, I’m cumming.” Tom warned Tord as cum filled his mouth, which he greedily swallowed down, licking at the slit of his cock to get the last drops. 

***

“Fuck-ahh, you really can’t wait till we’re -ahh- home? Matt and Edd are gonna, fuck, wonder what’s taking us so long.” Tom whispered as he fucked Tord roughly in the arcade’s bathroom. 

“Want it, want your cum right now.” Tord breathily replied, he was bent over on the door of the bathroom stall, Tom relentlessly pounding into him, striking his prostate with every thrust of his hips. “Ahhh, ahh, fuck me. Cum in me, Tom! Want your cum, fill me up, come on.” The Norwegian shouted as he came, forcing the eyeless man to cover his mouth with his hand, thankful the arcade was loud with the sounds of games playing. The force of Tord’s orgasm made Tom cum shortly afterwards, filling his hole with his cum. “Mmmm, fuck yes.” Tord mumbled as he felt the the Jehovah pull out, some of his cum coming out of his asshole and running down his thighs.

“Such a cumslut.” Tom said as he softly smacked Tord’s ass.

***

“That’s right baby, ride my hard cock. Make your Daddy cum deep inside your tight little hole.” Tom said as he smacked Tord’s ass, digging his nails into the flesh, and squeezing his butt. 

“Ahh, fuck, mmm.” The Norwegian groaned out, moving himself up and down, riding Tom like his life depended on it. Tord leaned forward to kiss Tom, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths sloppily. The Jehovah bit down on Tord’s bottom lip, smacking his butt with his right hand and using his other hand to pinch at his nipples. The eyeless man knew that the Norwegian loved pain. He was rewarded with Tord cumming all over his stomach and chest, moaning into his mouth, his hole clenching down on his cock. Tord broke the kiss, “Cum in me.” 

“Fuck, fuck, ah fuck!” Tom moaned in ecstasy as he came inside Tord, once again filling him up with cum. The Norwegian slowly moved himself up and down, milking Tom for more cum. Once the eyeless man came down from his high, Tord got up, moving himself onto all fours and showing Tom his cum filled ass. 

“You really are such a cumslut, Tord.”


End file.
